


Drink To Us

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten times, maybe, in as many years but they move together far better than they have any right to, always have. (EJO/MM at a con, Mary's, erm, dedicated fans, and EJO's jealous streak. Fluff and, of course, fiction!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink To Us

“Your fans are insane, you know that, right?”

Eddie pushes Mary into his hotel room and slams the door hard. Even back in his _Vice_ days he’d never experienced anything like the hoards of young women who follow his former co-star around these damn cons like a pack of rabid coyotes. 

Mary leans against the door frame and giggles breathlessly. Her cheeks are flushed and he knows it’s not just from the drinks they’d tried to sneak down in the hotel bar. They knew better, even though it’s the middle of the night, but that’s why he begged her to do it in the first place.

“You love it. What I can’t figure out is if the lot of ‘em want to be you or fuck you.”

She shoots him a mock glare and puts her hands on her hips. She’s older now, as is he, and her hair is more LAPD chic than refugee president but the pose is classic Roslin. 

“That would be ‘frak, sir’” she corrects primly, “and it’s you who still gets off on playing my macho bodyguard.”

“Damn right.” There’s no use in denying it or his urge to kiss the smirk off her lips. He’s half hard and rubbing against her when she starts giggling again. He smiles into her mouth; before Mary, he never knew laughter could be a kink. 

“What’s funny now, Ms. McDonnell?” He nips at her earlobe and she arches her neck back so he can kiss his way down her jaw. Ten times, maybe, in as many years but they move together far better than they have any right to, always have. 

“You really shouldn’t have egged them on by sending your drink back, Eddie. You know you’ve no reason to be jealous.”

They’re years beyond guilt over what most married Hollywood actor couples don't even consider infidelity. Both their spouses know, have known for a long time, that special bond between longtime co-stars. Maybe that's what soured his taste buds down in the bar. 

“What?” He adopts an innocent expression and kisses the tip of her nose. “Not my fault I forgot I absolutely hate Shandy.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't watch MM's show, Major Crimes, 'Shandy' is the fan given, star approved moniker for the ship between MM's character, Sharon Raydor, and Andy Flynn, played by Tony Denison.


End file.
